


In the beginning

by korichiro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (for a short while), Alternate Universe, Babysitter Harry, Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, Harry Potter games, Kid Fic, Kids say silly things, M/M, Mentions of past Liam Payne/Original characters, dad liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korichiro/pseuds/korichiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a single dad who has trouble managing his terror "twins". Enter Hot Babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the beginning

”Boys, please!” Liam yelled, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice. He was probably on the verge of tears, really, and it didn’t help that the boys just continued like they hadn’t heard a word he’d said. As if they hadn’t heard him the first ten times, either.

Zayn was giving him an sympathetic kind of smile as Liam got up to separate the boys. Again.

“Just let him be whoever he wants, Lou”, Liam said, “it doesn’t have to be the way the books are, or the movies.”

“But Seamus is a Gryffindor, dad!” Louis yelled, “And Niall’s a Hufflepuff, he can’t be Seamus!” Liam stood up straight, shook his head and tried to decide if the fluttering in his throat meant he was going to laugh or cry, or if he, indeed, had any say in it. He glanced at Zayn, who was smiling lopsidedly.

“Maybe we should have the lunch break now, anyway”, Zayn said, and Liam took a heavy breath as Louis managed to finally make Niall actually cry.

“Yeah, sure, let’s continue later”, he grumbled, then hoisted Niall up into his lap and gave Louis a stern look.

“You are in charge of all the dishes later on, mister”, he said, and Louis scoffed and stared at him wide-eyed, starting shrill protests before the sentence had even ended. Liam glanced at Zayn making sure he remembered to save their progress so far, and then turned to take his little monsters into the kitchen, one of them sobbing and complaining into his shoulder, a wooden stick clutched in his hand and wearing Liam’s dark brown bathrobe.

His other kid was complaining louder, throwing his hands up in the air and waving his own wooden stick all around the place, gathering Liam’s green bathrobe in his hands as he walked, so he wouldn’t step on it and stumble.

When Zayn got to the kitchen, the two boys were thankfully quiet and sitting down, Niall sniffing every once in a while, rubbing his eyes, and Louis pouting fiercely at the table.

“You know, my best friend works with kids, and he just lost his old job”, Zayn said, “he could maybe come in for a few hours every day.”

“That Harry fellow? I haven’t met him yet, have I?” Liam asked with a frown as he heated up yesterday’s dinner’s leftovers. Zayn shook his head as he sat down at the table, opposite of Niall.

“Nah, you’ve met Nick I guess? And maybe Ed”, he said. Liam nodded distractedly, plating the food and accidentally giving Zayn a plastic kids’ plate as well. Zayn grinned at him as he sat down to eat as well.

“Seriously, he’s great with kids, has loads of free time, won’t ask for much and can be here as early as tomorrow”, he said. Liam sighed as he took in Louis’ pout. The kid wasn’t touching his food.

“Yeah, sure. Have him here tomorrow for a trial or something. I guess I could afford someone, just haven’t had time to find anyone”, Liam said. Zayn smiled and started coaxing Louis out of his mood with jokes, getting Niall to smile wetly almost instantly.

 

“Who are you?” Liam heard as he was walking towards the front door, pulling his t-shirt over his head hastily. It didn’t really matter if Zayn saw their morning chaos, he usually did, but Liam kind of wanted to make a good impression on someone he might be pushing his snotty brats on for hours every day.

No such luck, though, as the place was a mess and he was still only wearing boxers and now a t-shirt, when the boys opened the door.

“This is my friend, Harry Styles”, Zayn said, smiling at Liam and the boys’ clothes. Niall was wearing a yellow badger shirt and a Hufflepuff tie, and, to Liam’s horror, apparently nothing else. He had had on some kind of bottoms just a while ago, though. Louis was in speedos and a scarf-turned-cape, with his Slytherin tie firmly in place around one thigh.

“You mean Stiles, like in Teen Wolf?” Louis asked just as Liam whipped a towel off the floor and straight around a giggling Niall.

“No, like hair styles, with a Y”, Harry said with a wide grin. The guy had dimples, a long mane of curly hair, big, expressive eyes, and oh god Liam was staring. Styles with a Y was taking in the room the next room, and the boys’ clothes before settling in on Liam’s body, making Liam blush a bit and clear his throat.

“Louis, what have I told you about watching that show?” Liam asked. Louis turned to him with an apologetic frown. A practised one.

“We didn’t remember”, he said, Niall nodding furiously.

“Please go find Niall’s pants”, Liam said, and both boys took off in different directions, Niall’s towel barely staying up. Liam straightened up and bit his lip as he put his hand out. Zayn was chuckling quietly by now.

“Liam Payne”, Liam said, shaking Harry’s hand. Harry smiled.

“Nice to meet you”, he said. Then he turned to Zayn.

“So these are the three Payne boys you’ve been on about for a couple of years”, he said with a grin, and Zayn grinned back.

“Yeah, the older the worse. Niall’s cool”, he said, winking at Liam, who rolled his eyes at him.

“So, you, um”, Liam started as he tried to look for his jeans in the living room, and Zayn showed Harry in.

“I, um…”, Harry said with a grin. Liam blushed as they talked through hours and paychecks, relieved that Harry seemed to actually consider staying, all the while in the back of his mind he knew someone that perfect had to be leaving after seeing the boys in action for a couple of hours.

“Why is he here?” came Louis’ loud voice from the boys’ room door when Liam was just about to ask why Harry’d lost his previous job.

“He’s here to play with you while me and your dad work on the script and storyboard”, Zayn said. Liam smiled a little when he saw the boys had actually made an effort and dressed properly instead of just wearing the bathrobes as usual. They both had jeans and t-shirts on, even though they were still wearing their house ties.

“Doesn’t he work?” Louis asked.

“This will be his work”, Zayn explained.

“What was he working before?” Niall asked shyly.

“I’m actually a children’s book writer. For teens and young adults, too, sometimes”, Harry said. Liam couldn’t help but stare. Harry was apparently brainy as well as incredibly hot. And he liked kids. He wrote for kids, he must understand them, too. Oh god.

“Why do you need a new work then?” Louis asked.

“I like to hang out with kids so I was coaching a footie team until a couple of weeks ago”, Harry explained, frowning a bit.

“You got fired from coaching a kids’ football team?” Liam asked, wide-eyed. Harry bit his lip a bit, looking somewhat defensive as he eyed him.

“One of the mums saw Harry out with a guy and convinced a few others that he’s a paedophile”, Zayn said with a scoff.

“So there was a huge inquisition, sort of, and in the end I was fired. Apologetically”, Harry said, still mauling his bottom lip. Liam just stared incredulously.

“Excuse me?” he asked, and Harry seemed to clam up a bit, but Zayn just chuckled, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I mean, some people”, he said. Liam nodded.

“I know what you mean”, he said. Harry looked a bit relieved, and Liam frowned a bit.

“Oh, I don’t care who you’re dating or even if you bring them along, as long as you keep an eye on my kids”, he said with a small smile, when he realised Harry was probably worried about his reaction. Zayn grinned at him.

“Would be a bit hypocritical if you did”, he said. Harry glanced at him, looking confused.

“I’m pansexual”, Liam explained.

“That means he wants to have sex with everything that moves”, Louis piped up helpfully, making Zayn and Harry laugh and Liam groan and bury his face in his hands. When he looked again, Niall was nodding with a grave expression.

“Even though most of the time he regrets it the next morning”, he supplied helpfully. Liam groaned again and turned around at Harry and Zayn’s laughter.

“I think I saw my jeans in the bedroom”, he mumbled as he made his retreat. When he came back, Zayn was setting up in the office, and Harry and the boys were actually cleaning up, throwing sofa pillows back on the sofa and piling clothes and towels and whatnot in a corner of the living room.

“Don’t worry, just get on with your work. The boys’ll show me around and we’ll come get you two when it’s time to eat”, Harry said.

“Harry said we’re making pizza!” Niall yelled, red-cheeked and happy, and Liam couldn’t help but smile. Apparently Harry was a housekeeper and a cook as well, then.

 

The couple of hours before lunch passed quickly, and Liam and Zayn made lots of headway without the two terrors interrupting all the time. Harry had taken the boys out to shop at first, and even when they came back, the two were absolutely under Harry’s control. As Zayn and Liam heard the call for lunch and saved their progress, Liam briefly wondered if Harry’s magic would work as well after a week or two, when the boys were completely used to him.

“I knew this was a great idea”, Zayn said, smiling, as he sat down. Harry grinned at him.

“You just want my cooking”, he said. Zayn grinned back and nodded.

“Absolutely, I wouldn’t be your friend otherwise”, he said, and Harry gently slapped his head before joining everyone at the table. Liam groaned as he tasted the home made pizza, making everyone laugh.

“Dad, why can’t you cook like this?” Louis asked, increasing the laughter.

“He can cook!” Niall protested, “just not well!” Liam buried his face in his hands for a moment, then emerged laughing.

“I usually don’t have the time or energy because of you two”, he said.

“We helped!” Louis announced, and Liam glanced around the kitchen, surveying the damage.

“I hope you’re going to help with the clean up too”, he said pointedly, and Louis and Niall shook their heads immediately. The adults laughed, but Harry surprised Liam yet again. He leaned in close to the boys and pouted.

“But I wanted to play house elves”, he said in a whiny voice. Liam’s, as well as the boys’, eyes widened. How had Liam never thought of that. The kids were suddenly loudly arguing about which one would be Dobby, until Harry lifted up a hand to quiet them down.

“Dobby’s dead”, he reminded them, and both boys went quiet and sad-looking.

“I don’t want to be Kreacher”, Niall said quietly.

“Or Winky”, Louis agreed. Zayn and Liam exchanged an amused look, but Harry just grinned at the boys.

“Of course not, we need our own elf names”, he said, causing the boys to stare up at him with shining eyes.

“I’ll be Hazza”, Harry added with a nod, and Zayn grinned at Liam.

“Some friends call him that sometimes”, he said.

“Cal I be Nialler?” Niall asked, making Liam smile. It was something he sometimes called him.

“That’s just stupid”, Louis argued, but Harry shook his head.

“Niall can decide his own name and character”, he said. Louis’ mouth snapped shut, and Niall’s back actually straightened. Liam couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“Then I want to be something completely different”, Louis announced.

“Like what?” Niall asked, and Louis pondered while chewing on his pizza for a while.

“Can I be a nice house elf?” Niall asked Harry meanwhile, and Harry smiled widely.

“Nialler can be a very nice and hard-working one”, he said, “Hazza could be, like, a pretty lazy one, so Nialler can always tell him he needs to work more.”

Perfect, Liam thought, this game would teach the kids so many things, and keep them occupied for a while, too.

“I’ll be Tommo!” Louis shouted suddenly.

“Where did that come from?” Liam asked with a laugh, and Louis shrugged.

“I like it”, he said.

“I like Tommo”, Harry said, “it sounds like a proper house elf name.” Niall nodded, too.

“Yeah, it does”, he said.

“What kind of house elf should I be?” Louis asked Niall, and Liam felt like his heart was growing three sizes. Louis was usually always the loud, boisterous one that made up all the rules for the games and completely dominated the boys’ every action. While at school, Niall had other friends, too, and wasn’t as oppressed, but here at home, he was often more quiet and reserved, and in any case did whatever Louis said.

“If I’m the nice one, and Hazza’s the lazy one, you could be the bossy one?” Niall suggested, however, and Liam sighed. Zayn clapped his hand on his shoulder with a small laugh, and Harry glanced their way with a smile.

“If Nialler’s the hard-working one, he’d be the bossy one, right? And telling the lazy one what to do”, he said, turning to the boys. Niall’s face brightened up a bit at that, and he nodded vigorously.

“That’s right”, he said, and to Liam’s surprise, Louis totally agreed.

“Maybe Tommo could be a funny one. Someone who follows Nialler’s orders well and tries to make everybody laugh while they work”, Harry suggested. Louis grinned at that, and started kicking his feet under the table restlessly, ready to play.

When everyone had eaten, and Liam and Zayn returned to work, the house elves started playing. At some point the door to the office opened, and Liam and Zayn could hear Harry and the boys creeping in.

“Remember”, Harry whispered quite loudly, “house elves are not supposed to be seen.”

So Liam and Zayn bit their lips trying not to laugh as Louis and Niall crept about the room as quietly as they could, wiping surfaces and sweeping the floor.

“Hazza, you’re being lazy again”, Niall whispered at some point.

“I’ll go finish up in the living room”, Harry whispered back. The door closed behind him, and soon after, it opened again, the two boys slipping out.

Liam and Zayn both burst out laughing as the door closed. They hadn’t been able to do much while the boys had been there, only because they were so busy trying not to laugh. Both boys had stripped off their jeans and shirts, and had been wearing two tea towels, one at the back and one at the front, tied together from all four corners. Niall had had a tea-cosy on his head, and Louis had had socks on his ears. They hadn’t seen Harry, but Liam could guess Harry had to have some kind of an outfit as well, and he was quite embarrassed to find himself thinking about Harry dressed in only tea towels. They wouldn’t even cover his torso properly.

Oh god, it was definitely not appropriate to fantasize about your babysitter dressed as a house elf.

 

When Liam and Zayn emerged for a coffee break an hour later, the flat was spotless.

“Bloody hell”, Liam muttered as he took in the view.

“Does master Liam like it?” said Louis, appearing next to him out of nowhere.

“Would master Zayn like coffee or tea?” asked Niall on his other side, looking up at Zayn. Zayn and Liam grinned at each other, and made their orders, watching the two house elves run into the kitchen and start preparing. When Liam and Zayn got there, the boys were doing most things by themselves, under the watchful eye of Harry, who was thankfully still dressed, but also had a tea cosy on his head, and a tea towel wrapped around each arm. Harry actually winked at Liam their eyes met.

“You’re amazing”, Liam managed, fighting off a blush. Harry just grinned.

“Nah, I’m just too lazy to do things myself”, he said. Zayn laughed.

“That’s how all good inventions are made, though. Lazy men trying to find shortcuts to do things faster”, he said, grinning as he sat down.

When the boys had been convinced to take a break from the game long enough to have a snack, the three house elves shed their headwear and sat down at the table.

“What house are you in?” Niall asked Harry. Harry grinned.

“I’m a Slytherin, because I’m cunning and clever”, Louis announced. Harry nodded.

“I can see that”, he said.

“I’m a Hufflepuff”, Niall piped up.

“Because he’s a soft cry-baby”, Louis scoffed, but Harry put a hand up.

“He’s caring and hard-working, I can see that too”, he said.

“Slytherins are evil”, Niall said with a pout.

“You think that just because You-know-who and most of his followers were Slytherin but they’re not all evil”, Harry said. After a while, Niall nodded.

“Lou’s not evil”, he said quietly, and Louis beamed at him.

“I’m sorry. You’re not a cry-baby”, he said with a pat on Niall’s hand. Niall beamed at Liam, who smiled back with a nod.

“Dad’s a Ravenclaw!” Niall announced, then.

“Zayn, too. Because they’re always working”, Louis nodded.

“We’re not always working”, Liam sighed, feeling bad.

“Usually you’re at school while we work, but we don’t have summer holidays”, Zayn pointed out.

“Still”, Louis said, “And you’re always learning more.” Liam shrugged. He did have a habit of trying to learn more all the time, watching movies and reading books, and pointing out learning opportunities to his kids.

“I went to school with Zayn, and he’s _such_ a Ravenclaw!” Harry said with a gleeful smile. Zayn rolled his eyes at him.

“So what are you, then?” he asked. Harry turned to the boys.

“Can you guess? I think my hair gives it away”, he said. The two kids stared with frowns, until both pairs of eyes suddenly widened at the same time.

“It’s like a lion’s mane!” Louis shouted.

“Gryffindor!” Niall yelled, doing a sort of a wand-flourish with the spoon in his hand. The adults laughed. Harry nodded.

“Why are you a Gryffindor? They’re brave”, Louis wanted to know.

“I think Harry is extremely brave. He started writing stories when we were kids, and he already submitted some to literary agencies at that time. He’s never afraid to try new things, and he fights for things he believes in”, Zayn said, with a lopsided grin at Harry.

“I was just going to say everyone I know has a phobia, like fear of heights or something, but I don’t”, Harry said with a grin.

“Thanks, though”, he added, pecking Zayn’s cheek as they were sitting next to each other. Zayn grinned.

“Harry’s also brave enough to go naked all the time”, Zayn announced, getting giggles from both boys and a startled laugh from Liam. Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m kind of a naturist”, he said. “Do you know what that means?” he added for the boys’ benefit.

“That you go to the naked beach?” Niall asked. Harry grinned, nodding.

“That, too. I just feel like it’s more comfortable and natural to go without clothes. I mean, it feels free. At home I’m usually mostly naked, but outside the beach is basically the only place I can do that without scaring people”, he said with a wink. The boys laughed.

“We go skinny dipping in the summer! We have a summer house with a private beach”, Louis said.

“And when it rains we do a rain dance”, Niall added, nodding. Harry frowned at that.

“They take off their clothes, pull on their boots and go hop around outside in the rain”, Zayn said with a laugh, “it’s the weirdest thing.”

“It’s not weird”, Liam scoffed, “I used to do it as a kid.” Zayn grinned, shaking his head.

“Traditions, yeah”, Harry grinned.

“Is your whole family nudists then?” Liam asked. Harry grinned again.

“Pretty sure it’s just me. I don’t know why, really. My mum always says I used to take my clothes off everywhere as a kid. When I get home, that’s basically the first thing I do. I feel suffocated otherwise”, Harry said with a shrug. He frowned.

“I have like, sensitive skin and my stomach gets achy if I wear something that cuts into it even a little”, he said, “I guess those might be reasons for it.”

“Does there have to be a reason other than you’re more comfortable like that?” Liam asked. Harry smiled.

“Guess not”, he said.

“Does he open the door naked when you go visit?” Louis asked Zayn, who grinned.

“Yes”, he said, “but not to anyone he doesn’t know well.”

“Except the pizza guys and stuff”, Harry grinned widely, “I love to see their faces.”

“Dad, can we do that?” Louis asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Liam rolled his eyes.

“You practically do already. Niall didn’t have pants on this morning”, he said. Louis and Niall frowned at each other, then brightened up.

“You could do it! Next time we order a pizza you should be naked!” Niall yelled. Liam laughed with the others, feeling a bit awkward, but that was nothing compared to what came next.

“Yeah, your prick is so big you might scare them!” Louis shouted. Liam stared at him, wide-eyed. He barely registered the others sniggering next to him.

“What?” he asked eventually. His boys frowned at him.

“Well, that’s what Tom said, right?” Louis asked Niall, who nodded vigorously.

“Inaquedet”, he said.

“He said he felt inaquedet”, Louis nodded.

“Inadequate”, Liam corrected automatically, glancing at the others. Zayn was wiping tears out of his eyes, laughing, and Harry had covered his mouth, but it did nothing to hide the giggles.

“You were supposed to be asleep”, Liam said weakly, leaning his head into a hand, elbow on the table.

“I woke up”, Niall said.

“Ni woke me up because he thought you were hurt”, Louis said.

“But Lou reminded me about sex”, Niall said, nodding. Zayn sounded like he was choking by now. Liam buried his face in both hands for a moment, then looked back at the boys, glancing at Harry, who was grinning widely at him now.

“Yeah, you were making noises like when you did when we came home from school early that one time”, Louis nodded. Liam was probably beet red by now.

“They walked in on him with a girl he’d just met in the coffee shop. The girl had no idea he had kids”, Zayn whispered to Harry, who laughed again.

“And then Tom was swearing a lot and saying he could never take something and that he felt ina-inadequate, and you were too huge”, Niall said. Liam bit his lip.

“And the next morning you were weird and didn’t sit down at breakfast and Tom said he loved kids but he didn’t even know the houses”, Louis said with a pout.

“Was that the guy you met while I was babysitting that one evening like a month ago?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded tersely.

“I thought he was just going to use the bathroom and then leave, and definitely not stay the night since your kids were asleep in the next room”, Zayn frowned. Liam rolled his eyes.

“A guy has needs, OK?” he said quietly, as his kids concentrated on another debate of Hogwarts houses.

“He wasn’t that fit”, Zayn was still frowning.

“A guy has needs”, Liam said. Then he shrugged with a sigh.

“Bit difficult to find company with two kids around”, he said.

“No single mums at school?” Harry asked with a grin. Liam shook his head.

“Not interested in more kids at the moment. Maybe later”, he said.

“Plenty difficult to find someone without kids attached, so I can imagine it’s harder with them”, Zayn said. Liam shot him a glare.

“You could have one night stands every night. God, that girl and Tom were the most action I’ve got in a year”, he hissed. Zayn’s eyes widened.

“Mate, you can ask me to babysit more often”, he said. Liam shook his head with a sigh.

“Nah, I’m not made for one night stands, anyway. I’ll ask you to babysit if I actually find someone who can do more than that”, he said dejectedly, finishing his coffee.

 

After the day’s work, Zayn left in a hurry, taking the boys to their football practise along the way. Harry had wanted to stay and tidy up after the boys’ Quidditch match in the living room, so Liam found himself alone with him.

After the boys had left, there was a silence of about five minutes, when Liam finished up in the office. When he turned to go say goodbye to Harry, he was surprised by Harry already standing in the doorway to the office.

“What are the chances of them coming back to get something they forgot?” Harry asked. Liam frowned.

“Zero?” he said. Harry grinned, toying with the top button of his shirt.

“Wanna fuck?” he asked. Liam stared, making Harry chuckle.

“Simple question, Liam”, he prompted. Liam cleared his throat.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Harry started walking towards him, unbuttoning as he approached.

“You, me, bed?” Harry asked, making Liam swallow hard.

“Yes?” he said weakly. Harry grinned, stopping where he was basically almost already touching Liam, and then fisting his hands to the bottom of Liam’s jumper, pulling it off.

“Want a condom for oral?” Harry asked, making Liam’s brain shortcirquit. Harry was suddenly on his knees, shirt open and flies undone. Liam was shirtless and Harry’s long fingers were doing a marvellous job on Liam’s flies. Liam shook his head in stuttering movements, and Harry pulled his already half-hard cock out.

“God, yes”, Harry breathed, grabbed one of Liam’s hands into his hair and dove right in.

It didn’t last long at all, Liam having had his last sexual encounter a month ago, bar some quick masturbation in the toilet every few days. Harry’s mouth and tongue were incredible, he was making amazing noises, and he loved having his hair pulled. In fact, he was stroking himself slowly as he sucked, and that’s what did Liam in.

“Fuck, that was fast”, Liam said, embarrassed, when he could catch a breath again. Harry stood up after one last kiss to the tip, tucked him in and continued to stroke himself, looking wrecked.

“Do you want me to…?” Liam asked, but Harry grinned at him.

“Your hand’s fine”, he said, but Liam was staring down, and then he got to his knees.

“Yeah, no, it’s been way too long”, he said, and wrapped his lips around Harry’s head, moaning as he tasted him.

“Fuck, I’ve missed doing this”, Liam mumbled as he pulled off to catch a breath. It didn’t take long after that, Harry making breathless little noises, and warning right before coming, in case he wanted to back off. He didn’t, and he actually took pleasure in swallowing it down, which was something he usually didn’t do.

Liam stayed on his knees for a while, feeling like he needed to come down from just giving head, as much as Harry needed to come down from receiving it. The longer he stayed there, the more his head cleared, and the more he started to think about what this meant.

When Liam got up and they’d both righted their clothes a bit, Harry’s eyes met his.

“I don’t… I don’t usually enjoy receiving head that much”, he said. Liam blushed and averted his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I—“ he started to say, but Harry stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“No, I mean I really enjoyed that. And that was a surprise”, he said. Liam frowned a bit when he turned back to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry grinned.

“I usually feel a bit insecure, you know, just being there and letting someone else do everything. I guess most guys find it relaxing and nice, but to me it’s usually distracting. I start thinking about my insecurities, or just that it’s probably going to take a long time and the guy’s going to have to do that for a while to make me come, and because of that it does usually take a long while and it’s like a vicious circle”, he explained. Liam had to grin a bit.

“I find it relaxing and nice, both ways”, he said. Harry ducked in for a peck on the corner of his lips.

“I often just lose my erection, but this time it was so bloody good…” he mumbled into Liam’s lips. Liam captured his lips in a kiss, but then suddenly pulled back.

“What are we doing?” he asked. Harry’s expression didn’t change from the shy smile he was giving him.

“A mutually beneficial thing? Sex is nice, you’re fit, I’m too lazy to try and find something but I’m so over one night things”, Harry said. Liam chuckled and shook his head.

“Friends with benefits, then”, he said quietly. Harry nodded, hand on Liam’s neck, gently stroking a finger along his jawline. They kissed again, for a long while, and then Harry started to leave.

At the door, he turned to give Liam one last peck.

“And by the way”, he said under his breath as he opened the door, “I can totally take that gorgeous cock of yours, so get condoms and lube ready for the next time we get a moment alone.” He winked, left, and Liam stared at the door for a long while after it had closed in his face.

 

“So, Harry tells me I should take the kids to the park this afternoon when we’re finished”, Zayn said quietly after they’d been working for a while to the background noise of a wizarding duel going on in the living room. Liam jumped a bit, and he could feel his whole body starting to blush as he met Zayn’s amused eyes. It had been a couple of days since Liam and Harry’s encounter, but it just hadn’t been possible to do any more since. Though, Liam had dutifully and hopefully made sure he had both lube and condoms at the ready in his bedroom.

“Um…” Liam said after a while, since Zayn seemed to be waiting for a comment. Zayn’s face got even more amused.

“Just so you know, Harry and I gossip about everything”, he said, “so I already knew all the details on your cock the moment he left here on the first day.”

Liam buried his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry”, he groaned, but Zayn just started laughing.

“I don’t mind, you know. Taking the kids out for an hour or two”, he said with a grin. Liam couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeful, and he guessed it showed on his face when he looked up at Zayn, as Zayn just patted his shoulder and turned back to work, humming some pop tune.

“That would be good, thanks”, Liam said quietly after a short pause, making Zayn flash him a huge grin.

“Killing two birds with one stone, really, making both my closest friends happier”, he said. Liam smiled at that.

“I love you”, he said louder than the conversation had been, causing more laughter again.

“I love you too”, Zayn said. There was suddenly an eerie silence from the other side of the door, that neither one of them had noticed with their conversation.

“Are you getting married?” came Louis’ voice from beyond the room. Liam groaned as Zayn started laughing.

“No!” Liam yelled. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of Niall tearing up and Harry starting to ask if he was all right. He shot a look at Zayn, who shook his head apologetically, and they both got up.

Apparently the house elves had come to announce lunch, so they all gathered around the kitchen table again, Niall sitting in Liam’s lap as Liam tried to coax him to say what had made him so sad all of a sudden.

“I want you to be happy”, Niall finally pouted. Liam frowned.

“I am happy”, he said. Niall shook his head.

“Adults are happy in re-lotion-ships”, he said, “and everybody has two parents.” Liam couldn’t help his heart melting for the boy. He gathered him close and closed his eyes as he smelled his hair.

“You know why you have just the one, Ni”, he said quietly. Niall nodded, eyes still wet. Louis was looking tense on the other side of the table.

“But why didn’t you get us a new mum?” Louis asked, sounding confrontational, “or at least a dad.”

“Oh, at least? Are dads not as good as mums?” Liam asked, trying to lighten things up with a joke. It seemed to work a bit, as Niall chuckled and Louis’ face softened a bit.

“But you didn’t want us”, Niall said quietly. Liam sighed into his hair.

“I didn’t know I wanted you before you were on the way. There’s a great difference there”, he said, then lifted his eyes to check on Louis.

“And you know it scared me when there were suddenly two of you, but I loved you both from the moment I saw you”, he said, “and I wouldn’t trade you two for any relationships in the world. You know that. So you should understand that I don’t want a relationship with someone who can’t love you two like I do, and I just haven’t found someone like that yet.”

“But Zayn loves us!” Niall exclaimed. Zayn laughed.

“I do”, he said.

“So why are you not getting married if you love each other?” Louis asked, kicking the table leg. Liam chuckled, shaking his head.

“We love each other like friends”, Zayn explained.

“Don’t you want to have sex with dad?” Louis asked. Liam glanced up at the others at that, meeting two amused faces.

“No, I don’t”, Zayn said, “I only like women for sex.”

“But dad’s really good at sex”, Niall said, nodding for emphasis. Liam turned his head so fast it hurt, as Harry and Zayn started laughing.

“I’ve heard people say that”, Niall defended, and Louis was nodding vigorously.

“Well, sex is not just about that”, Zayn said.

“Yeah, the two of us don’t look at each other that way”, Liam tried to explain. Louis was frowning, though.

“But you’ve said Zayn’s hot”, he said.

“And fit. And beautiful. And gorgeous”, Niall put in, helpfully. Zayn and Harry were laughing again, and this time Liam started chuckling too, shaking his head.

“He is, but I still don’t want to have sex with him.”

“It’s because they’re co-workers”, Louis explained to Niall, who nodded seriously.

“Right”, he said. Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn. He guessed that was the best they could do with explaining.

“You should marry Harry!” Niall piped up then, making Liam blush as he glanced at Harry. Their eyes met, and Harry just grinned.

“We only just met, you know”, Harry said. Louis looked like he was disappointed in the answer, and Liam felt like burying his head in his hands again. Maybe having a friends with benefits deal was just going to make things difficult.

After Zayn had taken the boys out, Liam felt a bit awkward sitting in the kitchen finishing his coffee with Harry. Harry, however, smiled a bit and started talking about the boys’ day.

“Can I ask about their mother?” he asked after a while, after a short silence. Liam frowned.

“I thought Zayn might’ve told you already”, he said. Harry shook his head.

“It’s not like we share everything, you know”, he said. Liam arched an eyebrow at him.

“Really? Because I heard he knew things about my body he wasn’t really supposed to”, he said. Harry grinned at him.

“Well, not everything straight away. We share important things”, he said, and winked. Liam rolled his eyes, and then was quiet for a bit.

“It’s not exactly a secret. I mean, the boys often tell it themselves”, he said then. Harry shrugged.

“Hasn’t come up”, he said.

“They have different mothers”, Liam pointed out first of all. Harry frowned.

“That explains why they don’t really look alike that much, even if they both look a bit like you”, he said. Liam nodded.

“They were born two weeks apart”, he said. Harry nodded, sipping his tea.

“So you had two girlfriends pretty close together”, he said.

“Not exactly”, Liam said, shaking his head.

“You cheated on your girlfriend and managed to get both pregnant at the same time?” Harry asked with a chuckle. Liam shook his head again.

“I would never cheat”, he said. Harry nodded slowly.

“My girlfriend at the time, Louis’ mum, was friends with Niall’s mum. Not that close but not that distant either. They, um… apparently had had a thing when they were younger, and then ended up staying friends”, Liam started to explain. Harry nodded.

“Niall’s mum was always very flirty with me as well, really”, Liam added, then took a sip of his coffee, thinking how to phrase the next bit.

“So Niall’s mum was diagnosed with cancer, yeah?” he said. Harry looked apologetic, and Liam shrugged a bit.

“Apparently her bucket list included a threesome”, he said, startling a laugh out of Harry.

“You had a threesome and got both girls pregnant?” he asked, laughing a little. Liam had to grin at that.

“A lot of women have told me it was bound to happen since Niall’s mum moved in with Louis’ while she was taking care of the ‘moving to a different city on a whim’ part of her bucket list. Apparently periods synch”, he said. Harry chuckled.

“So, yeah, one evening we were all hanging out and getting flirtier altogether, and they mentioned the threesome and… well, we did the threesome. Then Niall’s mum got pregnant. It sort of shifted then. Her doctor wasn’t sure she could carry the baby to term, but she did. She got a few, amazing months with him, even”, Liam said, smiling sadly at the table. Harry made an apologetic noise.

“Um, yeah”, Liam said, clearing his throat, “Niall’s mum talked to me early on about it. She wanted to have the baby but she knew she wouldn’t be around, obviously, so she wanted to make sure Niall had a dad at least. I agreed, and she moved in with me. Louis’ mum wasn’t very happy about it all, though. There was nothing romantic going on between me and Niall’s mum, only something sexual around the second trimester.” Liam paused to smile a bit again, meeting Harry’s tentative smile.

“So Louis’ mum broke up with me. Next I heard of her was when Louis was born. She sent me an e-mail where she basically told me I was an arse for abandoning her when she was pregnant with my child. I didn’t even get a picture of Louis, or a name, just that I had a son who was born a month prematurely”, he said, causing Harry to grimace.

“We both tried to contact her and her family, but we got nowhere. Well, her family hadn’t been in contact with her either, some of them hadn’t even known about the baby in the first place. Anyway, two weeks later Niall came, a bit early as well”, Liam said, smiling a little happier as he remembered Niall’s birth. Harry smiled as well.

“Niall’s grandmother was, and still is, a huge help, even though she lives in Ireland. She comes over for some holidays and we go over for some, and she’s been great with taking Louis into the mix as well, as none of his mother’s family are in any contact with us”, Liam said, then drank the last of his coffee quietly.

“So how did you get custody of him, then?” Harry asked after a while. Liam shrugged.

“I was contacted by social services after about a year. Louis’ mum just didn’t want him, or couldn’t handle him at all. I’ve told Louis her situation wasn’t good for a baby.

“But well, I was still adjusting to being the single dad of one kid, you know, so I had to think it over. I felt I couldn’t make a decision without finally seeing my kid, and when I saw him, I just fell in love. After some arrangements, and my sister agreeing to moving in for a couple of years to help, I got Louis. That day I remember being insanely grateful that his mum put me down as his father despite everything”, Liam said. Harry smiled at him, and he realised he had a goofy sort of grin on his face.

“Don’t get me wrong, those two are Trouble with a capital T. But I love them to bits, and I wouldn’t change a thing”, he said. Harry’s smile widened, and then he was suddenly leaning over to kiss Liam.

Liam was so absorbed in the kissing, he didn’t even realise how fast they lost clothes as they made their way into the bedroom. Suddenly they were just there, naked on his bed, and he was holding a bottle of lube and a condom fresh out of his bedside table.

“You mind if I ride you?” Harry asked, his eyes heavy-lidded, his hand already grabbing the lube from Liam. Liam swallowed.

“Do I _mind?_ ” he asked incredulously, making Harry breathe out a laugh as he coated his fingers with the cold gel. They kissed as Harry prepared himself, Liam just lying back and enjoying the feel of a warm body on top of him, grinding and whimpering, breathing out expletives and small moans.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Liam asked breathlessly when Harry pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on Liam.

“I’ve been making sure I’m ready for something this big again, ever since that first day”, Harry breathed out as he lined himself up. Then he sank down, in one graceful movement, and Liam felt like his breath was knocked out of him. He held onto Harry’s hips to prevent him from moving, to give himself some time to adjust and not just come instantly.

“Bloody — god — just —” he moaned, expecting a chuckle, but getting only heavy breathing against his neck.

“Fuck that feels good”, Harry whimpered, starting to move in the smallest increments as Liam’s hands eased up. Soon enough those small moves turned into thoroughly riding the hell out of Liam’s cock, to coming untouched, and to effectively milking Liam’s orgasm out of him.

“That was fast”, Liam mumbled apologetically after they had caught their breaths. He winced a bit as Harry slid off and unrolled the condom, chuckling.

“Sorry about that. Seems I’ve got no control with you”, he said with a wink. Liam chuckled.

“I didn’t specifically mean you, you know”, he pointed out. Harry grinned.

“How long’s it been for you? Because it’s definitely been years since I’ve been fucked that well”, he said as he slid back into bed after disposing of the condom. Liam smiled lopsidedly. Harry’s come was cooling on his chest, and he absentmindedly dipped a finger in it and then popped it in his mouth for a taste, making Harry groan and bury his head into Liam’s neck.

“Stop that, we don’t have enough time for a second round”, he said, biting into Liam’s neck a bit, sounding amused. Liam breathed out a laugh and turned to kiss his curls.

“It’s definitely been years since it was that good for me, too”, he said quietly.

“Right, Zayn is in charge of the kids every afternoon from now on”, Harry announced as he got up.

“Mind if I shower?” he asked. Liam’s eyes and brain were stuck on his gorgeous, naked and debauched body for a while before he could meet Harry’s gaze and reply.

“Go ahead”, he said. Harry grinned a bit wildly, and winked over his shoulder as he turned around and caught Liam’s eyes on his backside.

“Clean towels are in the cabinet”, Liam said weakly, eyes following Harry as he walked out of the room.

When he heard the water start running, he slumped back and buried his face in his hands with a groan. This would definitely not stay an emotionless deal for long. Harry was amazing with the kids, easy to open up to, and incredible in bed. But there was no way Harry wanted him and his two terrors for more than this, for more than a friends with benefits deal and a summer job. So Liam would just have to suck it up.

 

That lasted a few more weeks.

They didn’t end up having sex every day. They did sometimes, of course, but they also often found themselves out with the kids, without Zayn, which always suddenly made it awkward and something more than just Harry being a babysitter.

One beautiful Saturday they were out, all five of them, but when Niall started to get tired after their dinner at a pizza place, it was Zayn who offered to take the boys back home. Liam agreed without thinking about it, and moments later he found himself sitting at the table alone with Harry. He couldn’t really run away at that point, since the bill hadn’t been settled yet, and he was the one paying.

Liam glanced at Harry and met a bright, sly smile.

“Dessert?” he asked, “I won’t tell the boys.”

His wink made Liam’s heart stutter, and so he nodded without thinking again. They ordered dessert, fell into a comfortable conversation and had loads of fun.

When it came time to actually, finally settle the bill, Liam frowned at Harry’s smile.

“Is this – is this a date?” he asked. Harry’s smile widened.

“Yeah, this is a date”, he said, making Liam groan and roll his eyes.

“Zayn, that sly fox”, he mumbled, making Harry laugh.

“Wasn’t his idea”, Harry pointed out. Liam bit his lip.

“Well, obviously I was hoping you actually wanted it to be a date”, he said. Harry’s smile hadn’t faltered at all, and by now his dimples were driving Liam crazy.

“Hoping?” Harry asked. Liam felt the blush form on his face as he met Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah”, he said quietly. The waiter interrupted their eye-fucking, though, and Liam paid for the evening. He was just about to send a message to Zayn as they stepped out, when he got one from him instead.

_“I’ll sleep over, go get some”,_ it said. Liam chuckled at that.

“I’ve been exiled”, he announced as Harry fell into step next to him.

“Good”, he just said, reaching for Liam’s hand. As they walked, Liam couldn’t help but turn to smile at Harry every few steps. Eventually Harry stopped them and turned to kiss him.

“Liam, you know I like you”, he said then. Liam bit his lip and shook his head a bit. Harry grinned and pecked his lips.

“Well, now you do”, he said, “and I love the kids, too. So I’d really like to do this.”

Liam grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

“Yeah, I’d love to do this.”

 

The next day, the two of them held hands as they walked into Liam’s place in the early afternoon. The boys and Zayn were busy playing Harry Potter again, this time Zayn was the substitute potions master, teaching the eager Hufflepuff and the sly Slytherin how to brew smoothies for their snack. Harry, the usual potions master, was greeted with unrestrained joy, but when the boys’ eyes zeroed on Liam and Harry’s joined hands, they stopped in their tracks.

Louis, who’d been climbing down from the kitchen counter, fell and hurt his knee, but when Zayn bent down to help, he shooed him off, wiped his tears and frowned at his dad. Liam bit his lip, feeling Harry squeeze his hand. While Louis was looking angry, though, Niall took a few steps backwards and forwards, before launching himself at Liam’s legs, all the while smiling a wide, bright smile.

“We’re getting a new dad!” he yelled. Liam groaned as he picked him up and then rejoined his hand to Harry’s. They’d discussed a reaction like this last night, and with shy, insecure words, it had become clear to both that it was fine by both. And more than that.

“Do you love him?” Louis asked with a pout. Liam grinned, ducked his head and then bit his lip as he looked at Harry. He met sparkling, laughing eyes. Last night, Harry had told him he was definitely falling hard, and Liam had confessed to being in the progress of falling in love as well, so they’d agreed to make it simple for the kids.

“Yeah, I do”, he said.

“Me too”, Harry said. He got Niall’s arms around his neck instantly, but Louis was still sceptical, accepting Zayn’s hand in his hair but not responding to Liam’s outstretched arm.

“Do you love us?” Louis asked. Zayn stroked his hair with a sympathetic expression on his face, and Liam glanced up at Harry again. Niall, who’d moved into Harry’s lap, so trusting at first, was now eyeing him sceptically.

“Loved you first”, Harry said with a wide smile.


End file.
